dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Dracos
Transcended Dracos (초월 5대 위상, chowol o-dae wisang) were introduced in Chapter 4 on the 8th Aug 2016. They are part of the Transcended System. Release Order: *1st Wave: All units were released in one wave (KR: 10/Aug) (GL: 30/Mar) Skill format is as follows: *Normal attack effect *1-3: Active Skills *4-5: Passive Skills *6: MAX Passive Skill *7: ULT Passive Skill *8: ARCH Passive Skill * indicates changes made (either due to buffs/nerfs or reviewed translation) Transcended Deathcrown :Normal Attack ( /Melee): Taunts 1 enemy, causing them to receive 2x damage. #'Deadly Blow ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 1603% damage to one target and stuns it for 5.8 seconds while reducing its DEF by 55%. 10.6 sec #'The Stigmata of Death ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Inflicts 1561% damage to one target and removes all of its buffs. Casts an emblem on the target that focuses the party's attacks onto it (lasts 7 seconds). Targets affected by the emblem receive 280% more damage based on Deathcrown's ATK. 13.6 sec #'Leader's Death ( /Melee)' (Active 3) (It follows a description that is not true to the original one, but correctly reflects how it works in game) Channels and taunts all enemies while reducing Deathcrown's received damage by 85% for 5 seconds. Afterwards, inflicts 1490% of the received damage back to one target, in addition to 1637% damage with 100% certainty. Enemies killed by this skill cannot be revived. 25 sec #''Life and Death'' (Passive 1) Increases own STR by 28% and STA by 22% for 17 seconds each time an ally/enemy dies or is revived, stacking up to 5 times. Also, Deathcrown is immune to instant death. #''King's Authority'' (Passive 2) Increases the party's STR by 30% and physical attack by 15%. #''Breath of Death ( /Ranged)'' (MAX) When hit, retaliates at a 30% chance to inflict 830% damage to all enemies, removing all buffs and dealing an additional 140% damage per removed buff. Decreases all targets' ATK by 44% for 9 seconds. 6.5 sec #''King of the Living and Dead'' (Ultimate) Increases damage received by 25% for enemies affected by "Stigmata of Death"'s emblem and increases the damage that the unit receives from Deathcrown by 160% (Note: emblem effect). #''Ruler of Death'' (ARCH) "Breath of Death" inflicts a debuff which causes hit enemies to receive 33% increased damage and cannot be revived upon death. Transcended Brightspark :Normal Attack ( /Ranged): Marks an enemy with "Chill of Death" and deals splash damage to surrounding enemies. Also reduces the cooldown and increases the damage of Sully Explosion. #'Frost Storm ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 837% damage to all enemies and casts 3 "Chill of Death" marks upon them which last for 9.6 seconds. 14.5 sec #'Sully Explosion ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 839% damage to all enemies, and consumes all "Chill of Death" marks to inflict additional 193% damage for each mark and stun for 5.5 seconds. 17.3 sec #'Howling Souls ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Inflicts 49% damage per second for 4 seconds to all enemies and steals beneficial buffs (actually makes her invulnerable, buffs last if enemies die before the 4 second duration). While channeling, Brightspark recovers HP of 42% damage dealt, and inflicts "Chill of Death". This skill cannot be interrupted. 20.9 sec #''Frost Armor'' (Passive 1) When an enemy attacks Brightspark and the damage surpasses 35% of her STA, she will only receive 35% of that damage. Additionally, "Chill of Death" stacks up to 20 times. #''Relentless Harm'' (Passive 2) Increases party INT by 30% and increases magic damage by 30%. #''Incarnation of Frost'' (MAX) If Brightspark receives damage that leads to death, she enters "Incarnation of Frost Mode" for 3 seconds. In this state, she is immune to all attacks and her HP is restored every second. Once the duration is over, casts 5 "Chill of Death" marks upon all enemies. 38 sec #''Lion's Wraith'' (Ultimate) Increases the amount of all "Chill of Death" marks that will be applied with each ability by two. Additionally, stuns all enemies after "Incarnation of Frost" with 100% certainty for 2 seconds. #''Sound of Crying Souls'' (ARCH) Doubles the damage from "Howling Souls" and inflicts two additional "Cold Death" marks. Additionally, during "Frost Armor" Brightspark now only receives 15% of her STA as damage. Notes: Transcended Blackaria :Normal Attack /Ranged): Recovers HP of all allies or damages all enemies. #'Playing God' (Active 1) Grants the entire allied party full Immunity for 3 seconds. Recovers their HP by 394% of ATK and heals continuously for 120% every second for 6 seconds. 9.2 sec #'March's Blessing' (Active 2) Dispels debuffs of all allies, while increasing their ATK by 12% and ATK SPD by 14% for 13 seconds. This buff stacks up to 2 times. 18.6 sec #'Hymn of Hope' (Active 3) Revives 2 allies, granting them 8 seconds of invulnerability and increasing their ATK by 35%. (Read Notes) 32 sec #''Lion of Hope'' (Passive 1) Grants invulnerability to entire party for 8 seconds when Blackaria dies. 41.7 sec #''Blackaria's Care'' (Passive 2) Increases party's STA by 45% and decreases damage received by 15% for entire allied party. #''Miracle of Life'' (MAX) 7 seconds after her death, Blackaria will revive herself with 100% HP, reseting all cooldowns and grants self invulnerability for 5 seconds upon revival. 12 sec #''Tiger's Blessing'' (Ultimate) Reduces damage received by allies by 23%. Enhances "March's Blessings" buffs - 12% more increased ATK and 14% more increased ATK Speed. #''A Hymn of Dawn'' (ARCH) "March of Blessing"'s now grants 33% increased Skill damage. Additionally, the ATK increase from "Hymn of Hope" after reviving increases to 62%. Notes: Her revive is able to revive Transcended Units & Key Units, reviving both Keyholder and Key Unit at the same time. Just as many other Transcended, her MAX effect is shown through the portrait image (see image right). Transcended Bloodwind :Normal Attack ( /Ranged): Inflicts damage to all enemies at once. #'Piercing Arrow ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 853% damage to all enemies, reducing DEF by 34% and stuns them for 5.6 seconds. 17.5 sec #'Blood Arrow ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 837% damage to all enemies, applying a bleed debuff that inflicts 72% damage every second for 8 seconds and increases Bloodwind's normal attack damage by 80%, stacking up to 15 times. 19.3 sec #'Blood Storm' (Active 3) Increases ATK SPD by 45% and ATK by 57% for 11 seconds. Bloodwind evades all attacks* while this buff persists. 25 sec #''Concentrated Fire'' (Passive 1) Bloodwind's normal attacks inflict 5x damage. Enemies that have been hit by Bloodwind's normal attacks suffer 9% reduced DEF for 10 seconds. #''Blood Contract'' (Passive 2) Increases ATK SPD for entire allied party by 10%. Additionally increases the enemy's received ranged damage by 15%. #''Hatred'' (MAX) Every time Bloodwind avoids attacks he gains 1 "Hatred" stack. For each stack, gains increased ATK by 42% for self. Stacks up to 30 times. #''Raging Storm'' (Ultimate) Increases "Blood Arrow" bleed damage by two folds. Additionally, each time Bloodwind uses "Blood Storm" he gains 5 stacks of "Hatred". #''Bloody Arrow'' (ARCH) All attacks from Bloodwind on boss-type enemies inflict 2x damage. Notes:Bloodwind will avoid all attacks that aren't 100% chance to hit during "Blood Storm". Transcended Greysoul :Normal Attack ( /Ranged): Grants debuff with normal attack and removes 1 buff. #'Dark Celesital Soul Slash ( /Melee)'(Active 1) Inflicts damage to one target, removes its buffs. Inflicts 3x its damage on enemies with the "Annihilation" debuff. (TL/N: No mention of "for each") 12.4 sec #'Dark Celestial Freed Soul ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 861% damage to all enemies, and gives a debuff that prevents tha target to be revived when dying within 15 seconds. Inflicts 3x its damage on enemies with the "Annihilation" debuff. (TL/N: No mention of "for each") 17.8 sec #'Dark Celestial Decree' (Active 3) Invokes his "Alter Ego" for 14 seconds. Increases his ATK by 47% and ATK Speed by 33% for 13 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. The damage Greysoul receives is split between him and his "Alter Egos". His "Alter Egos" are immune to attacks and "move" with him (they mimic his actions). 17.8 sec #''The Blade That Holds The Soul'' (Passive 1) Every attack ignore the targets immunity to grant "Annihilation" to the enemy for 16 seconds, up to 9 stacks. "Annihilation" allows "Dark Celestial Soul Slash" and "Dark Celestial Freed Soul" to instantly kill the targets with a 9% chance per stack. #''The God of War'' (Passive 2) Increases damage by 44%. Additionally, increases the chance to instantly kill enemies by 5% . Greysoul himself is immune to instant kills. #''Soul Predator'' (MAX) Greysoul can now invoke up to 3 "Alter Egos". If an enemy is killed, the cooldown of all skills is reset. #''Soul Collector'' (Ultimate) Increases the duration of "Alter Egos" by 5 seconds. "Dark Celestial Freed Soul" has 100% accuracy and increases his ATK by 35% for 38 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. #''Placeholder'' (ARCH) Invokes two additional "Alter egos" during "Dark Celestial Decree"and increases the maximum amount of "Alter Egos" to 4. "The Blade That Holds The Soul" grants 1 additional "Annihilation" debuff. Notes: His instant kill surpasses the Transcended's trait to not be killed by instant deaths, except for those that are immune to instant death through passives. "Alter egos" behave similarly to Draco Greysoul's summon. They attack, cast skills, trigger weapon effects for themselves and get affected by auras/party buffs or stat debuffs, independently of TGS. However, they should also stop actions whenever TGS is stunned. Also, they actually do not have a HP bar on their own. How his received damage is shared between the Summons is not mentioned. Category:Tab page Category:Korean